Black Champion
by pokebell
Summary: Kyle aims to be the Pokemon Champion, but can she pursue love as well? Kyle is confused as she makes her way to the top and falls in love with the enemy. Kyle will have to risk everything to get her way including her friends, her secrets, and her Pokemon's trust. Please review! I want to know your Opinions!
1. The Secret

** The Secret**

**_Pokemon_**_ **Trainer: **Kyle_

**_Pokemon Number:_**_ 0_

Kyle was staring at the box sitting on the table in front of had deep blue velvet skin and a big green velvet now on top. Professor Juniper had just delivered it a few seconds earlier and Kyle couldn't wait to open it. If only her friends would hurry up so they could open the thing they had all been waiting for.

"Kyle!" Cheren said, breaking Kyle out of her thoughts. She turned and looked at him. He was in his normal nice shirt with a jacket over it since it was early fall. His black hair was all brushed except for his cow lick. His serious brown eyes were framed with his wire-rim glasses. "I heard from Professor Juniper. We can finally have Pokemon?" Kyle just nodded. They both sat in silence staring at the box with excitement for a moment. "What is keeping Bianca?" cheren asked unable to wait anymore. A thudding sound came up the stairs and gasps for air answered his question.

"Am I a little late again? Sorry!" Bianca said when she finally caught her breath. Bianca was a beauty. She had dark blonde hair that came down to her shoulder. She always wore a beret on her head. She had on a green tank with a cream jacket that made her big blue eyes pop.

"Bianca, I have known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but seriously… Today's the day we get Pokemon from Professor Juniper!"

"I know. I am so sorry guys. So where are the Pokemon?" Bianca said as quickly as ever. She was an extreme bubble head, the definition of dumb blonde. The mouth that girl had on her. All her thoughts came through her mouth before they went through her head. Still she had the biggest heart ever and was a loyal friend.

"There right here waiting for us to open them" Kyle answered her.

"Well they were delivered to Kyle's house so Kyle gets to chose his Pokemon first" Bianca said.

"Naturally" Cheren agreed. Cheren turned to Kyle, "Ok, Kyle, you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the pokemon right now!"

"Ok, ok. I am on it. Trust me, no one wants to open it as much as I do" Kyle said. She turned to the gift box and carefully untied the green satin ribbon and lifted the lid. On top of the pokemon was a letter and Kyle was half tempted to ignore it but picked it up to read to her friends. "I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon! from Professor Juniper." Bianca and Cheren told him to get the show on the road. Kyle put the note down and finally saw the pokemon. The first one that caught her eye was the Oshawott. It was so cute with it's little beady eyes looking up at Kyle from it's snow white face but Kyle couldn't feel anything else for it. The next one she saw was a Tepig. Even though it was a fiery little thing, it just wasn't for her. The last Pokemon she saw was Snivy. It looked so mysterious like and it had a secret. Kyle knew instantly that this was the Pokemon that had to be her starter. "I will take this one" Kyle said picking up Snivy.

"Ok, I'll take this Pokemon! Cheren, that one is yours!" Bianca said commandingly.

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon?" Cheren's voice had a slightly indignant tone to it. After seeing the look on Bianca's face Cheren calmed down a little. "Oh, nevermind. I wanted Tepig from the start anyways." Kyle knew that Cheren had a crush Bianca, he could never tell her no. Cheren was afraid that Bianca had a crush on Kyle and he was absolutely wrong.

"Everyone has chosen a Pokemon!... So that is that! Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"Hey, wait right here? I do not want my room destroyed!" Kyle said. He looked to Cheren for help when Bianca's determination did not die down. Cheren was smart and where Bianca was foolhardy and acted without thinking,Cheren was calm and always thought out everything he did before he did it. He even looked smart! Cheren could avoid trouble when Bianca got one of her crazy schemes.

"Honestly Bianca, even though they are weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house." "specifically speaking, in my room" Kyle added for good measure.

"Don't be worrywarts you you said Cheren, these little ones are weak. We have to battle so they'll get stronger. It's settled,Kyle! Get ready for a Pokemon battle!" Bianca said confidently. Kyle looked at Cheren for help, but he only shrugged. Kyle caved, Bianca was the one who came up with the ideas. Cheren came up with the plans to carry them out, but when it came down to it, Kyle always was the one doing all the hard work. Kyle turned to Snivy and studied him. Snivy looked perturbed that someone thought they were better than him.

"Well here goes nothing Snivy, let's go" Kyle said. If she was going to have to battle anyways, she was going to win.

"I call you Oshawott!" Bianca called and pushed Oshawott in front of her.

"Snivy! Go!" Kyle called to Snivy who stepped in front of her. "Tackle her Snivy!" Snivy rushed forward with a tackled Oshawott to the ground.

"Return it to him Oshawott, tackle!" Bianca called. Oshawott soon got up and pushed Snivy to the ground. It soon became a shoving match to see which ones was the last standing. Oshawott didn't even last thirty seconds before she fainted. Bianca handed over five hundred keash before picking up Oshawott and cuddling her. Snivy stumbled over to Kyle, whom picked him up a praised him.

"Wow, Kyle you are gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt about it!"

"Thanks Bianca. You will make a great one someday too" Kyle said, meaning it full heartedly.

"Uh Bianca? Look at the room, it is a complete mess!" Cheren said. Kyle and Bianca both looked around the room.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Kyle. Still, these Pokemon are amazing. So little and with so much power!" Bianca exclaimed.

"What are we going to do with you Bianca? Here let me heal Oshawott." Cheren took Oshawott and gave her a potion. Little Oshawott's bruises disappeared and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you Cheren! You always think of everything!" Bianca said excitedly.

"It is nothing much really. I'll heal up Snivy too." Kyle could see her friend's extremely red face at the compliment Bianca had given him and chuckled.

"Hey, why don't you two have a battle? With all you know you should be able to keep the room from becoming a disaster area like I did" Bianca suggested to Cheren. Cheren visibly puffed up at her flattery.

"Yeah your right! It's not like I can make the room any worse, and it is not fair that you guys battled and I didn't come on Kyle let's go!" Cheren said excitedly.

"Ok, but just one more fight" she agreed reluctantly and set Snivy down.

"Show him what you have Tepig!" Cheren yelled and Tepig came running.

"Give it your best Snivy!" Kyle encouraged. Snivy immediately started the fight with a tackle before Kyle could say anything else. Tepig tackled back and for awhile it looked like Tepig was going to win, the only thing that kept Snivy in the game was the he was faster. Then, Cheren made a vital mistake. Instead of having Tepig take the final blow he told him to do tailwhip which lowered Snivy's defenses. Snivy tackled Tepig to the ground and Tepig didn't get back up again. Cheren handed Kyle five hundred keash and healed Tepig with a potion.

"It looks like I made a blunder. It was a good win Kyle" Cheren acknowledged.

"It was a good fight Cheren."

"Great job both of you. It was awe striking to watch the battle. You guys are amazing!" Bianca praised. Cheren looked around the room quietly.

"I am going down stairs to apologize to your mom about the mess" Cheren said as he picked up Tepig and walked down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Bianca called after and rushed down stairs with Oshawott in her arms. Snivy climbed on top of Kyle's head as Kyle stooped down to pick up Snivy's pokeball. On the little white button it showed the level of the Pokemon and where just a few minutes before it showed level five, it changed to a six.

"Wow leveled up already? Only cost me a room! let's go down stairs and explain this to mom" Kyle said to Snivy and chased after her friends. When Kyle got down there he saw the Cheren had already explained everything that happened.

"We are so sorry ma'am" Cheren apologized.

"We… we will clean up" Bianca said ashamed of what she did, finally.

"Clean up? Why leave that to me. Don't you guys have somewhere to go?" Kyle's mom asked reproachingly. The kids all looked at each other confused. "To Professor Junipers?"

"Oh right! I will meet you in front of the research center Kyle" Cheren said.

"So will, oh wait I have to go home first" Bianca said and rushed out the door that Cheren had just left through. Kyle's mom chuckled softly.

"I could hear the Pokemon's cries all the way down know it reminds me of my first Pokemon battle. You need to give your Pokemon a rest, it looks like it is about to fall off your head, why don't you two go take a nap?" Kyle's mom rambled.

"Ok mom, I will." Kyle started heading up the stairs.

"Oh Kyle, when are you going to tell your friends the secret?" Kyle's mom asked curiously.

"When the time is right mom" Kyle responded and headed up stairs. She made her bed and laid down in it. Snivy fell asleep instantly, but Kyle stayed up and thinking. Her father had died when she was six and that had caused their move to Nuvema. She had hated her father for what he had been, a member of team rocket. She was happy when they moved to Numvea where no one knew the truth about anything. Her friends were amazing people but the were both blind to the obvious. They thought Kyle was a guy, but Kyle was a girl. With that thought Kyle drifted into sleep.


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

**The Beginning of an Adventure**

A voice in Kyle's head told her to wake up. She bolted up and looked for the owner of the voice. Unable to identify it she shook her head and looked at Snivy whom was waiting at the door for her."Hold on a sec, I have go to pack my bag" Kyle told Snivy. Snivy looked at her and then curled up in front of the door.

_As long as you do it quickly I am fine with it._ The voice in Kyle's head said.

"You can talk?" Kyle looked at Snivy.

_ Yes. I am surprised you actually understand me. Every other human I talk to doesn't seem to be able to hear._

"Wow. So do you have a name or something?"

_Yes my name is __y would that be the first thing you ask?_

"Well if I am going to talk to you then it is best I call you by something, right?"

_I guess that is true._ Kyle looked at Vine in a new light. Kyle had always loved Pokemon because they were amazing creatures and the one thing Kyle wished more than anything else was to talk to one, and here was his wish coming true.

"My name is Kyle, nice to meet you." Kyle said. Vine looked at Kyle and then at the back pack Kyle had set on his bed. "Right on it" Kyle said. She threw in some clothes and a sleeping bag. "What is it like in a pokeball?" Kyle said to Vine as she put on her back pack.

_Actually, it is pretty awesome. The inside of a pokeball is like a field filled with my favorite food. You would be surprised how much space is in that tiny thing_.

"Amazing, I never knew. Come on, let's go. I Cheren and Bianca are waiting on us." Kyle said. She lifted Vine on her shoulders and headed down stairs. Her mom was sitting on the couch watching t.v., some programm about Japanese words. "Hey mom, I am headed out to the research center now."

"Wait I have something for you" Kyle's mom said and she handed Kyle a package. Kyle opened the bag and inside was an Xtransceiver.

"Is this the new one that has four way call and can take pictures?" Kyle asked in shock. She had wanted one of these for ages, and now she was putting it on her wrist.

"Yeah. I wanted a way to call you. I also want plenty of pictures along your journeys so I can see what you have been up too." Kyle's mom said and she gave her a hug. "Now hurry along. Everyone is waiting for you up at the Research Center." Kyle waved good bye and walked out the door. It wasn't a very long walk to the Research Center since it was almost literally in Kyle's backyard.

"Hey Cheren, Bianca not here yet?" Kyle asked. Cheren was standing alone against the brick building.

"No not yet. Do you want to go get her? I don't think her Dad likes me" Cheren said nervously.

"Sure, no problem. Watch my bag for me, I don't want to put it back on right away" Kyle replied. Cheren nodded and Kyle walked off towards Bianca's.

_Why are we going to get the other human?_

"Because she is my friend. We have almost done everything together and I am not going to change that now."

_Well she is very noisy, but I kinda like her. She was nice to Tear._

"Tear?" Kyle asked.

_The Oshawott that follows her. _

"Ahh. Yeah she is a little pushy, but her heart is always in the right place," Kyle finished as they made it to the door. Kyle opened the door liked he had every other time but almost got blown out of the house.

"You are my daughter and I refuse to let you leave this house to go on some adventure!" Bianca's dad screamed at Bianca. His face was so red he looked like a tomato.

"I am old enough, I have a Pokemon, and I am a good trainer. I am leaving and you can do nothing to stop me" Bianca said trembling and turned to leave. When she saw Kyle she quickly wiped away her tears. "Please promise you won't tell Cheren?" she pleaded.

"Hey, I promise not to tell. Now let's get going before Cheren gets to worried" Kyle said. She was following Bianca out the door when Bianca's father grabbed Kyle's arm.

"It is all your boy's fault that Bianca got this ridiculous idea in her head in the first place, I want you to stay away from my daughter!" He yelled in Kyle's face and then slapped her.

_ Wrong move dude_.

Vine jumped off of Kyle's head and made a move to tackle Bianca's father but was stopped by Kyle.

_Why are you stopping me?_ Kyle ignored Vine.

"Sir, I respect you as Bianca's father, but you disrespect Bianca or lay a hand on me and my friends, no amount of respect in the world is going to stop me from retaliating. Look at what you are doing to Bianca. As if yelling wasn't enough, you just hit one of her friends in front of her. You should be ashamed of yourself, I know your wife and daughter are" Kyle said coldly. Bianca's father turned to look at the pain in Bianca's face and the disappointment in his wifes.

"This is not over" Bianca's father said and he stomped his way upstairs.

"I am sorry about that Kyle, he is just a very overprotective father who loves Bianca very much" Bianca's mother said.

"I know Ma'am. Come on Bianca, Cheren is waiting for us" Kyle said softly. Kyle walked out as Bianca finished saying goodbye to her mom.

_Why would you not let me hurt him? _

"He didn't deserve to be was already hurting himself, he just needed to see it."

_ You are much nicer than me._

"Hey, by the way, why do you want to get started so much?" Kyle asked curiously.

_I want to go on an adventure. I want to see things I have never even dreamed of._ Kyle had nothing to say to that. Bianca finally caught up to them and everyone went into the building together.

"Hello everyone. As you probably already know, my name is.." Professor Juniper started but was cut off by Cheren.

"Professor Juniper. Come on we have known you for years, why are you introducing yourself?" "Cheren, today is a formal occasion that you guys will always look back upon, please let me finish." Juniper chastised Cheren who looked embarrassed. "I see you have chosen a pokemon soon, wait it looks like you all have already battled. No wonder your Pokemon seemed so attached to you all. I gave you the Pokemon for a reason" Juniper stated.

"To help with the PokeDex?" Cheren asked.

"What is a PokeDex?" Bianca asked before Kyle could.

"A PokeDex is a device that collects data on Pokemon," Cheren said in his teacher voice.

"That is our walking dictionary for you" Kyle said, earning a punch in the arm.

"I see you are well informed Cheren. Yes I want you to help me complete the PokeDex, but the choice is up to you. I won't take your Pokemon if you don't want to help"Juniper said.

"Of course I will help you. You helped me become a trainer, the one thing I have always wanted to do" Cheren said.

"I will too. You have giv-ven me the chance to go out and see new things and hopefully discover what I want to do with my life" Bianca said. Everyone looked at Kyle expectantly.

"I want to be the best and catching every type of Pokemon was already on my list of things to do so I don't see why not" Kyle said.

"Thank you so much everyone, you don't know how much this means to me" Juniper said relieved, "Here are the PokeDexs. Meet me on route one, I have some things to show you." She handed each of the a little rectangular device and walked out. The PokeDex was a bright orange on top with a diagonal split with black on the bottom. It had a scanner and that was all Kyle could tell from her cursory inspection.

"Come on, let's get going" Kyle said and ran out the door barely able to stop herself from running over her mom.

"So how did it go?" Kyle's mom asked curiously. "We are completing the PokeDex for Juniper" Bianca said proudly.

"That is wonderful! I had no idea, actually I did. Juniper told me so that is why I have brought you these" Kyle's mom ramble and handed them each a folded paper.

"A town map! Awesome, I can't possibly get lost with this!"Cheren sounded like a kid at christmas.

"Mom you're the best" Kyle said.

"I know. Go make me proud."

"I will, I will become the best" Kyle promised. She gave her mom a hug and a peck on the cheek and hurried after her friends.

_Aww, so sweet. NOT! What was with all the mush and gush anyways? _

"Come on, my mom raised me. She deserves atleast that much as payment." Kyle saw that Bianca was trying to convince Cheren into something again. "What is Bianca's genius idea this time?" Kyle asked.

"Bianca wants us all to step onto the road at the same time" Cheren answered.

"We all should start our adventure together, it is an amazing moment we should all share" Bianca said persuasively.

"I like the idea, we got our Pokemon together, we should start on the journey together since soon we shall be going our separate ways" Kyle said.

_Nice speech, you could become a politician._

"On the count of three" Bianca said and they all nodded. On either side of her Cheren and Bianca grabbed a hand. Kyle stared into the path they were about to take. It was a place full of wonder and excitement, but also danger. She could always chose to turn around and never leave, but she knew in her heart she would regret it.

_Whatever you chose, I will always be by your side. I like you as a friend._

"Thank you" Kyle whispered at the same time Bianca said three and they all stepped onto the path.


	3. Gut Feelings

**Gut Feelings**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon:** 1, Snivy (level 6)_

_**Pokedex:**3_

"Great, you guys are here, Let's get started! Now watch me catch a Pokemon. First you walk in the tall grass until you find one, look! There's a PatRat! Okay Michino attack! When the Pokemon looks weak you throw a pokeball and viola, you have a Pokemon! That is all there is to it. I am going on ahead to Accumula town, meet me at the PokeCenter." Juniper lectured.

Okay, we will see you there!" Bianca said."Before we go into town, why don't we have a contest?"

"Because Professor Juniper is waiting for us, is that a good enough reason?" Cheren asked.

"Just hear me out. We should hold a contest and see who can catch the most pokemon between here and there" Bianca explained.

"Professor Juniper won't be upset because we are filling our PokeDexs" Kyle agreed.

"Okay, but use your own house to rest. On your mark, get set. go!" Cheren said and they all scattered.

If we are playing this childish game, we better win.

"We will then. First thing first is to find a Pokemon" Kyle said. Just then Kyle about tripped over a Lillipup! "You ready Vine?"

_As ready as I'll ever be._

"Then let's go Vine!" Kyle threw the pokeball and Vine came out.

_Let's get this fight started already!_ The Lillipup said. Before he could say anything else Vine tackled him. The Lillipup leered at Vine.

_Now would be a good time to throw the pokeball._ Vine said anxiously.

"Already on it" Kyle said as she released the ball from her hand. The ball opened and let out a net of light that sucked the Lillipup in. The Lillipup tried to escape but the attempts were futile,at the capture was a success. "Welcome to the team, what is your name" Kyle asked.

_My name is Lilly, and before you ask, yes I am a guy,_ Lilly said.

_My name is Vine and I am the team captain. This here is our trainer Kyle, and before you ask, yes she is a girl_, Vine explained.

"Now that the introductions are over, why don't we go and try to make a new friend?" Kyle said and set off looking for a new type of Pokemon. They ran into a Lillipup or two whom Kyle thought were trying to free Lilly, but it turned out they were jealous.

_Many Pokemon want to get stronger, but it is really hard to do so on ones own unless you are strong to begin with. That is why we like to partner with humans. We protect you from other Pokemon, and you feed us and make us stronger,_ Lilly explained.

"Then why do you resist?" Kyle asked, intrigued.

_Because we are looking for the trainer worthy of us. Not all Pokemon are lucky and get a good trainer_,Vine answered.

"Did I just get a compliment?" Kyle asked.

_I never said we got lucky. If you would pay attention, you would notice the PatRat that is about to attack you,_ Vine criticized.

"Go Vine!" Kyle said and threw the ball just in time for Vine to defend against the attack.

_Watch this, I made a new move,_ Vine said, _Vine Whip!_ Vine turned around and hit the PatRat with his tail almost knocking her unconscious. Kyle threw a pokeball before she went fainted and caught her. Apparently, pokeballs did not work on fainted Pokemon, which made no sense to Kyle.

_We all need a rest, Kyle,_ Lilly said.

"I know. Let's head home!" Kyle said and headed towards her house. She was welcomed by the scents of grill cheese and tomato soup as she walked into the house. "My favorite fall meal, how did you know I was coming?"

"You left without packing any food, so I figured that you would need some" Her mom answered. "Your Pokemon look tired. Why don't you let them take a nap, and we can all eat when the food is ready."

"Ok mom call me when the food is ready!" Kyle called over her shoulder as she climbed up the stairs. My mom is awesome! Kyle thought as she looked around her room. The room that had been completely trashed just an hour or two ago was absolutely spotless. "Ok, you guys rest on my bed, I am going to go pack some food." Vine nodded and they all past on Kyle's bed. Kyle had just finished packing the food when she got the feeling she needed to leave. Something was not right. Her mom had gone outside for a moment to take out the trash. Kyle hadn't realized it till she smelled food burning that she had never come back. Kyle turned off the burner and went to look for her mom. She asked some of the neighbors if they had seen her, and they said no. One of them mentioned that some men had been looking for Kyle's mom. Kyle was worried. Kyle's dad had done something to Team Rocket before he died and the whole team was after Kyle and her mom. They had started to get restless after Team Plasma had sprouted, but after nothing happened they soon forgot about it. Kyle ran back to her house to see if her mom had come home yet. Kyle gasped when she saw the door was kicked down."Mom! Vine! Where are you! Lilly, Patty?! Someone answer me!" She cried out.

_Finally, we have been worried,_ Patty said.

_Your mom ran in and hid us all in the cabinet. Then some men came in and asked her where you were and a bunch of other questions. When she wouldn't answer them they hit her and took her away,_ Lilly explained. Kyle sat there for a second processing everything.

_I am sorry, I would have done something but I couldn't get out of the pokeball,_ Snivy said.

"It is fine, you probably wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyways. The people after us are stronger than you guys are right now. I promise you though, we are going to get stronger, then we are going after mom" Kyle said fiercely.


	4. New Town, New Frenemy?

**New town, New Frenemy?**

_**Trainer**:Kyle_

_**Pokemon:** 3 Snivy (level 9), Lillipup (Level 2), PatRat (Level 3)_

_**PokeDex:** 5_

Accumula town was like nothing Kyle had ever seen. The pavement was everywhere instead of dirt paths, the buildings were brick instead of wood, and there were small stores everywhere. Kyle had to be careful not to exclaim out loud and sound like a country bumpkin.

_This is definitely not like home,_ Patty squealed.

"No kidding" Kyle said.

_Patty, don't get so overexcited about a thing like that, we are going to see many new places in our travels,_ Vine said.

_I wonder if there are any strong opponents,_ Lilly wondered out loud.

_You won't be the one to fight them since you are the weakest member of the team, _Patty said sindely.

_I don't want to be told that by a girl._

_Both of you shut up or neither of you will be fighting anyone but me,_ Vine said sharply ending the conversation. Kyle caught site of Juniper standing in front of a two story building made of glass with an orange roof.

"You are finally here, we have been waiting for you. Cheren already gave himself a tour but Bianca is waiting inside" Juniper said. She turned around and walked through the sliding doors.

_The doors slide?_ Patty asked.

"I guess so" Kyle said as she followed after Juniper.

"Hey Kyle, so how many Pokemon do you have?" Bianca whispered as she joined them.

"Three" Kyle replied shortly because she was busy taking in her surroundings.

"So do Cheren and I. It looks like we tied" Bianca giggled. Juniper suddenly stopped causing Kyle to almost fall over.

"This here is where you heal your Pokemon. This nice lady here will help you figure out what to do. Kyle why don't you give it a try?" Juniper said. Kyle walked up to the counter.

"Hello, would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" The lady said. Her Hot pink bobbed up and down as she said each word.

"Yes please" Kyle responded.

"Please hand your Pokemon to me for a moment" The lady said and held out her hands. Kyle took her pokeballs out of her bag and handed them to her. The lady put them on a circular table and pressed a button. The table glowed six different colors and then beeped. The lady picked them up and handed them back to kyle whom put them back in her bag. "Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again!" The lady said cheerfully.

" Why would you hope to see us again? Wouldn't you hope you don't see us again because that would mean that our Pokemon were hurt" Bianca asked.

"Well, we know your Pokemon are going to get hurt so we hope you bring them here because that means you are taking care of them" The lady answered. Bianca didn't say anything.

"Over here is a Pokemon storage" Juniper said turning on the computer standing next to the counter. "There are three choices you can choose from when you first turn it on. Someone's PC is where you store your Pokemon. You put the Pokemon's name into the computer and then choose the habitat to store them in. After that you put your pokeball in this slot here and they are transported to the storage area" Juniper explained.

"Why is it called Someone's PC?" Bianca asked.

"That is what it is called at first because most people don't know who made the storage system. It actually is a recent invention" Juniper answered.

"Do you know who made it, and could you tell us?" Kyle asked.

"That is something you are going to have to find out yourselves" Juniper said mysteriously. Kyle and Bianca looked at each other. Juniper lead them to an area that was completely blue. "This is the Pokemart. This is where you can buy pokeballs and potions. That is it for the tour. You guys have all the tools to be a trainer so I am going to go back to Nuvema. Good luck on your journeys!" Juniper exclaimed and left.

"Okay so I am so going shopping, what are you going to do?" Bianca asked.

"Well I am going to do the same" Kyle replied.

"You go first, I have a feeling that you aren't going to take as long" Bianca said and stepped back. Kyle nodded her thanks and looked at the little computer with a list of items she could get.

"Is this all you have?" Kyle asked the clerk curiously.

"No. Since you don't have any badges this is all you can get" he answered promptly. Kyle bought ten pokeballs and ten potions and left Bianca there to shop.

_That table was amazing, almost as amazing as me!_ Patty exclaimed.

"What was it like?" Kyle asked.

_It was like being pumped full of sunshine and good feelings,_ Lilly answered.

_Poetic sounding. I didn't know you had it in you,_ Vine said.

"Hey what is that?" Kyle said curiously.

_I don't know but let's go find out,_ Vine said. Kyle walked over to the crowd forming at the platform in the middle of the town. She saw Cheren near the front and pushed through the people to get to him.

"Hey what is going on?" Kyle asked.

"Oh hi Kyle, I didn't see you there. Apparently Team Plasma is going to have a representative come and speak!" Cheren rambled over the crowd.

_We have to hear this. It is almost like a challenge_, Lily said.

"I know" Kyle said.

"Then why did you ask?!" Cheren said getting a funny look on his face.

"I meant that I knew Team Plasma was speaking to towns, but I didn't know they were going to be speaking here today!" Kyle explained trying to fix the mistake. Thankfully a hush came over the crowd and Cheren didn't ask anymore questions. A bunch of Team Plasma goons lined up on the platform wearing armor like they were knights of Pokemon or something. Two of them held the banner on either side of the speaker. The Speaker wore a fancy gold robe that had a black collar that was so tall it went over his head.

"Good day to you all. I bring an urgent message from Team Plasma. Pokemon have been our friends for years, but can we say we have been friends back? No we can't. We capture them and put them into tiny little red and white balls. We force them to fight their friends. We make them do all our dirty work, can that really be called being a friend to Pokemon?" The Speaker let the honeyed words flow smoothly out of his mouth. The crowd began muttering to each other. "There is only one thing we can do for Pokemon, do any of you know what that is?"

"Liberate them!" a voice yelled from in the crowd. Kyle identified the voice as belonging to a man a few rows away.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?" The Speaker said.

"Liberate them! Liberate them! Liberate them!" The crowd started to chant. Everytime they repeated it more people joined in. Cheren even joined in.

"That is right, liberate them! It is the only civil thing we can do to make up for the years of captivity. If you agree with me, give your Pokemon to any Team Plasma memeber. We have created a program to get the Pokemon to get ready to go back to the wild" The Speaker ended and walked off surrounded by Team Plasma goons and applause following him. The crowd dispersed quickly with a lot to think about.

"Do you think Pokemon hate being with us?" Cheren asked.

_You crazy?! Are you actually listening to what the guy said? We wait for the right trainer to come along. It is our dream to work together with trainers!_ Vine said heatedly.

"Something tells me they don't" Kyle said slowly.

"But can you be sure?" A man said as he came up behind Cheren. Kyle recognized him as the man who had shouted earlier. He had dark green hair that contrasted greatly with his tan skin and bright blue eyes. He looked like he was about sixteen or seventeen, the same age as Cheren and Kyle. Kyle admitted to herself that he was hot. "I talk to Pokemon and that is not what they tell me. Can you guys hear them?" He asked with longing in his eyes.

_Whatever you do, don't let him know you can understand us until we know him a little better. He can understand our squeaks, while you can hear what we are thinking telepathically, so don't worry. He can't hear a thing we say to you,_ Vine said.

"Guess not" The man sighed. " My name is N, nice to meet you" He said holding his hand out.

"My name is Cheren, this is my friend Kyle. We just both became trainers" Cheren said as he shook N's hand. N grabbed Kyle's hand and grabbed it. He held it gently and pecked it,

"You are beautiful" N said softly. Kyle blushed deeply as she looked at N. There was an awkward silence till Cheren broke it.

"You do know that Kyle is a guy right? I know he looks a bit feminine, but still he is a guy. Unless you are into guys" Cheren rambled.

"He doesn't know then. I am going to have to fight you so I can hear you Pokemon's voice" N said to Cheren.

"Wait I will fight you" Kyle cut in before Cheren could answer.

You sure? Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure he is Team Plasma and I need to know what their strength is like." Kyle muttered under her breath. "So are you fine with that?" Kyle said to Cheren.

"Sure, if you want to. Unless you have a problem with that?" Cheren asked N.

"No problem at all, it will be interesting to see what your Pokemon say" N said pulling out his pokeball.

_I want to fight him!_ Lilly exclaimed excitedly.

_No way, you are only a level two. I get this one,_ Patty wined.

"This one is yours Vine!" Kyle said as she tossed Vine's pokeball.

"Go Purrloin!" N called as he threw his out. There was a bright light as both Pokemon came out of their pokeballs. Kyle's Xtransceiver told her that the Purrlion was at level eight.

_This is going to be easy._

_I wouldn't be so sure!_ the Purrlion cried as he scratched Vine. Vine immediately retaliated with vine whip and dodged Purrlion's claws as he tackled him. The battle didn't even last a minute.

_Told you it was going to be easy,_ Vine sneered.

"Your Pokemon said some interesting things. I am going to have to think some things over" N said and left.

"He was an interesting and strange guy. Good job on the battle. I will see you later, I need to head off to the next village and rent a hotel room since this town doesn't have any see you later!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Oh thanks for reminding me! See you later!" Kyle called after Cheren's retreating figure.

_Well he was cute, the N guy I mean,_ Patty said.

_Cute! He was trouble,_ Lilly said.

_This time I have to agree with Lilly, Kyle what are you going to do?_ Vine asked.

" I am gonna have to agree with all of you. I have no idea what I am going to do. He is a problem, he knows my secret" Kyle said.

_At least he doesn't know all of them,_ Patty said.

"He doesn't need to know any of them. He now has the upper hand if he decides to use it" Kyle said coldly.


	5. Paths Taken

**Path Taken**

**_Trainer: _**_N_

**_ Pokemon: 1 _**_Purrloin (Level 9)_

N walked into the small hut that he lived in. It was a beautiful place where he had been raised by Pokemon until Team Plasma had found him. They had told him they needed him to become their king in their fight to liberate the Pokemon.N had agreed against the will of the Pokemon that had raised him and they had left. Now N was questioning his decision all those years ago. The girl he met today, wasn't her name Kyle? She was disguised as a guy for some odd reason but had been unable to fool N. Kyle was a great trainer, but the thing that had gotten to N were her Pokemon. The Snivy she had used seemed angry at him for wanting to liberate it! The Snivy knew that if Kyle lost the fight that N would take all of her Pokemon. Was Kyle that good of a trainer? Why would the Pokemon be mad at him for trying to help?

"Welcome home, your Majesty" a voice said from in the darkness.

" Yes, I am back" N said.

"What is on your mind?" The voice said coming out of the shadow. It was the Speaker, the man whom had raised N to understand society.

"Are we really doing the right thing trying to liberate the Pokemon?" N asked.

"Why would you ask that?" the Speaker said.

"I met a trainer today and we had a battle. When I talked to her Pokemon they seemed upset that we were trying to help them" N explained

"They don't know what is good for them. They have probably been brainwashed by her or something, don't worry about. Come on, we have a gym to beat" the Speaker said and walked out. N wasn't so sure that he had been right, but there was one way to find out. N had to see Kyle again.


	6. Visitor in the Night

**Visitor in the Night**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon: 4** Snivy (Level 12), Lillipup (Level 10), PatRat (Level 10), Purrloin (Level 6)_

_**PokeDex:** 6_

It was dusk when Kyle arrived in Striaton City. She was bone tired and hungry after the training she and her Pokemon went through. Kyle stumbled into the only hotel in town. It had a rustic feel and Kyle felt right at home.

"Welcome dear, you look tired. Would you like a room?" an elderly lady said from her rocking chair.

"Yes please. For one night and a day how much is it?" Kyle asked.

"Oh don't worry about that dear. We will talk about that later after you clean up and have some food. I will have you food brought up to you room so just follow me" The elderly lady said.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" Kyle asked as they climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"Where are my manners. I am Diana, I have run thus little inn for thirty years after my parents passed and left it to along with my dear husband. Our sons are actually the Gym Leaders here. Are you here to challenge them?" Diana rambled.

"My name is Kyle. Yes actually I am here to challenge them, how did you know?" Kyle answered.

"Everybody who comes through here tries to challenge the gym. Let me give you some advice, train hard or you are never going to beat them. Since my boys became the leaders no one has gotten a badge. Here is you room, I hope you like it" Diana said. She handed Kyle the key and left.

_She sure does talk a lot, I couldn't even think about myself!_ Patty complained.

_Yeah she sure did ramble,_ Lilly agreed.

"Yeah she did, but she was a sweet old lady. She also gave us some good details, like there are three gym leaders and they are all brothers" Kyle said as she walked into the room.

_Be careful, she might try to help her sons out and give them information on us,_ Meloy said.

_Hey new member, don't underestimate us. Even if they had our information they wouldn't be able to beat us still,_ Lilly said indignantly.

_All of you shut up and go to sleep. we won't be able to do anything without a good night's sleep._ Vine commanded.

_Oh you think you are the boss just because you were the first one on the team,_ Meloy said mischievously.

_Are you suggest that you should be the leader?_ Vine asked dangerously. There was tension in the room as everyone processed the threat.

_No, I don't have enough experience yet. The other two are good though_, Meloy said swishing her tail. Kyle had let them out of their pokeballs and left to go run the water.

_Yeah I should be the captain! I am a great fighter, a girl, and beautiful!_ Patty stated.

_I am not following a girl!_ Lilly yelled.

_You don't have to worry about that anyways I am the one who is in charge!_ Vine yelled at them. They were soon after each other and attacking each other. Meloy licked his paw and smiled at his handy work. Kyle came stomping in and yanked them all apart.

"What is wrong with you guys?! We are inside and you are going to destroy this room!" Kyle said upset.

_Sorry, they questioned my authority,_ Vine said meekly. All of them looked guilty except for Meloy. This was the first time the Kyle had been mad at them, and they did not know what to expect.

"There was no authority to question Vine. I am the Trainer, the team captain, and the leader. I trust you guys to work together. Meloy, don't think I am stupid and don't know you started it. If you ever cause something like this again don't think I won't do anything. I won't tolerate it" Kyle lectured.

_What are you going to do about it?_ Meloy challenged.

"I won't be afraid to set you free" Kyle said flatly. Kyle knew it was the worst thing that could happen to a Pokemon. If it was released it could never be caught again and it would be condemned as a failure to the rest of the Pokemon. Meloy looked sheepish. "Now I am going to get washed up, when I come back you better have this room spotless." Kyle stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

_You don't think she was serious?_ Patty said nervously.

_She has never been more serious,_ Vine answered quietly. The Pokemon looked at each other and got to work. When Kyle came out of the bathroom, the room sparkled, literally.

"You guys did a great Job!" Kyle said breathlessly as she looked around. " I knew you guys could work together. Why don't you guys go take a bath now?" Kyle said. The Pokemon looked at each other and scattered. They were not going to get in the tub. Kyle chased them down and locked them in the bathroom where she proceeded to scrub each of them till they looked like the room. When they were done they saw food the food sitting on the bed.

"Oh look! It smells so good! There are also those berries that are supposed to give you guys boosts!" Kyle said giddily.

_What is wrong with you?_ Meloy asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me" Kyle said.

_Well we have never seen you act so much like a , like a…._

_Like a girl._ Patty finished for Lilly.

"Well I am one you know. Now you guys eat or Vine is going to eat all of it himself" Kyle said. The Pokemon immediately started to grabble of the berries. After dinner they all curled up around Kyle and they all fell asleep.

~x~

Kyle heard the floor creak and sat up. Standing right next to her bed was N. Before Kyle could scream N covered her mouth.

"Shh! You don't want to wake them up" he said inclining his head towards the Pokemon. "I don't want to hurt you, just talk. Here put this on and follow me." N handed Kyle a jacket and climbed out the window. Kyle had half a mind to lock the window and go back to sleep but she knew better. The window had been locked when she went to bed. Kyle got up and slipped into her jacket. She stepped out the open window and shivered from both the cold and the height. "Over here" N said as he held his hand out. Kyle accepted the outstretched hand, pulling herself further into danger and farther away from her Pokemon.

"Why did you drag me all the way out here? It is cold and the last time we met you tried to steal my Pokemon" Kyle asked forcefully.

"Look at the moon from here, isn't it beautiful? It reminds me of you" N said, sidestepping Kyle's question.

"Don't pull any fluff over my eyes. Just because you are the only person who knows I am a girl doesn't mean I am going to fall for you. Why did you drag me out of my bed in the middle of the night onto the roof where it is highly likely I might get a cold?!" Kyle raised her voice at every sentence till she was almost yelling.

"SHHH! Be quiet! We don't want to wake anybody up!" N said sharply. Kyle sat down and waited for him to answer her.

"I needed to talk to you. You interest me greatly. You are a girl pretending to be a guy and doing a good job at it. Your Pokemon absolutely adore you, and so far you haven't lost a single battle. why?" N explained.

" I have personal reasons for pretending to be a guy, and I would have to ask you not to tell anyone. The only reason I haven't lost a battle yet is because I work with my Pokemon. They have been battling way longer than I have. I support them the best I can and they do the same for me" Kyle answered.

"Why do your Pokemon not want to be released? All of the Pokemon I ever talk to say they do, well all but yours."

"Have you ever talked to a Pokemon outside of Team Plasma? I don't know how you are affiliated with them, but they aren't the nicest to their Pokemon. I don't even believe in their want to release Pokemon. They are going to keep all the Pokemon given to them" Kyle said.

" They wouldn't do that! They are kind people!" N exclaimed indignantly.

"Are you sure? Watch closer and make sure you actually know the people around you. I don't know how you got into Team Plasma, but I know you don't belong there. Anyone who can talk to Pokemon can't possibly be bad."

"So you can talk to Pokemon! Otherwise you wouldn't believe me!" N said excitedly.

"No. My grandfather was able to talk to Pokemon" Kyle said quickly.

"Oh." they sat there in an awkward silence. Kyle stared at the full moon and the stars that twinkled around it.

"Hey, doesn't the moon remind you of the best Pokemon trainer ever? And all the stars are all the Pokemon that ever were?" Kyle said out of no where. N burst out laughing. "What?! It does to me?!" Kyle defended herself.

"It is not like that. When I said you look like the moon, I really meant it. You are so beautiful and you shine in the dark, yet you seem to have more mysteries than the shadows." N whispered softly getting closer to Kyle at every word he said. Kyle stared into his eyes like they were magnets. Their soft blue color reminded her of the vast blue sky right before a storm. They seemed to have endless possibilities but looming danger all at once. A cool breeze blew and Kyle shivered. "I should go. You need to get inside before you catch a cold" N said standing up a pulling Kyle up. Kyle tried to pull her hand away but N held onto it tightly.

"Well, like you said, I need to get inside" Kyle laughed nervously. N seemed to wake up from a trance and let go.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me" N said.

"It is okay" Kyle replied and turned her back to him. She only made it a few steps away when he suddenly hugged her from behind. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Kyle yelled trying to pull away.

"Thank you" N whispered into her ear and disappeared. Kyle stood there for a moment trying to process what had happened. The cool night air reminded her she needed to get inside and she climbed into the room through the window. Vine was sitting next to the window.

_Why were you outside?_ Vine asked.

"A friend came to visit" Kyle answered.

_So N is a friend now?_

"Well he had plenty of time to harm us, but instead he decided to talk. That makes him a temporary friend. I didn't tell him anything at all. He just wanted to talk to someone outside of Team Plasma."

_Is that really all there is to it? You sure it isn't because you got a silly crush on the first guy who figured out you were a girl?_ Vine asked suspiciously.

"What, so now you don't trust me? I am not as stupid as that!" Kyle said sharply."Let's get to bed we have a big day ahead of us."

_Sorry, I do trust you. I just wanted to make sure. I don't trust N._

"It is fine. You don't have to trust him. Just trust me" Kyle said. They didn't say another word and went back to sleep.


	7. Element Restaurant!

**Element Restaurant?!**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon: 4** Snivy (Level 12), Lillipup (Level 10), PatRat (Level 10), Purrloin (Level 6)_

_**PokeDex:**6_

Kyle got up and had a rushed breakfast. Then they all set out to train Purrloin to level 10. when he finally made it they asked around about Kyle's mom. Nobody knew anything, although it wasn't a complete waste because Kyle got a dusk and a great ball.

_Well it looks like we might be able to beat the Gym Leaders before lunch time!_ Lilly said.

_Yeah, in time for my beauty sleep_, Patty added.

_If you sleep anymore you are going to have to change your name to sleeping beauty,_ Meloy retorted.

"Yeah. let's go find the gym and challenge it" Kyle said, changing the subject. They got to the gym but weren't able to get in due to a man blocking the door.

" I am sorry, you can't come in" door man said.

"Why can't we come in?" Kyle asked.

"One of the gym leaders are out giving a seminar at the Pokemon school. You might catch him if you hurry" door man said. Kyle nodded her thanks and rushed to the building right next to the gym. She looked around and it looked like the seminar had just ended. Kyle saw Cheren and walked up to where he was staring at the black board.

"Hey Cheren, do you know where the Gym Leader went?" Kyle asked.

" Oh, he just left. He gave a very interesting lecture about Pokemon and items they can hold" Cheren said absentmindedly. "OH! Hi Kyle. Do you want to have a Pokemon battle so I can test the things that he taught me?" he asked this time like he just realized that Kyle was there.

_Sure why not? I want to see how far he has gotten along since last time,_ Vine said.

"Sure, why not?" Kyle said.

"Great! It is indoors though, so try not to make it look like your bedroom" Cheren said.

"Go Lilly!" Kyle said as she tossed Lilly.

_Why not me?!_ Vine asked.

"Because I need to test the others ability to fight" Kyle answered.

"Go Tepig!" Cheren called tossing out a pokeball. Cheren kept using tail whip making it easy to make Tepig weak. Then Cheren had Tepig eat a Oran berry and tepig healed. He then used ember which almost knocked Lilly out of the game.

"Lilly switch, go Patty!" Kyle said quickly throwing Patty out as she recalled Lilly.

_Sorry I couldn't do more,_ Lilly said downcast.

"It is okay you did great" Kyle said.

_Don't worry, he didn't heal completely. I will finish him off for you!_ Patty said. She bit at Tepig whom kept using tail whip until he fainted. Patty had gotten hit with ember and only had half her life.

"Go Vine, Go Purrloin!" Cheren and Kyle called at the same time.

_Finally. Why do I always get cats?_Vine asked curiously. He used vine whip knocking the Purrloin out instantly.

"Well, it is good if you use the right moves. You are great! I am going to go heal my Pokemon" Cheren rambled and rushed out.

"We should follow and then go challenge the gym" Kyle said and followed suite. After they were all patched up they went back to the gym were all the gym leaders were sitting outside. They had three different hair colors; green, blue, and red. "Hello, my name is Kyle. I am here to challenge the gym" Kyle interrupted their conversation. The green one turned and stared at her before he spoke.

"You are not ready to challenge us yet. Go to the dreamyard first and then come and challenge us" green hair said before they returned to their conversation.

_Well that was rude_ Meloy said.

_Yeah but he was right, I could tell by looking we weren't ready._ Vine said.

"Well the only thing we can do is train then" Kyle said as they walked into the dreamyard. It was a broken down factory and there was debris everywhere. While training a few trainers popped up from behind barrels. Kyle was about to go back when she ran into a trainer.

"Hey I can't fight right now, my Pokemon are almost passed out, I need to go heal them" Kyle explained.

" Don't worry, I am not here to fight. I am actually trying to find someone to take my Pokemon. I am sick and I am going to die soon. I want Panpour to be with a good trainer. Can you take him?" The girl said. Kyle studied the little girl. She looked like she was eight. Her black curls bobbed around her head. Her eyes were deadly serious.

"Sure, if that is what you want" Kyle answered. The girl's eyes lit up like it was christmas.

"Thank you so much!" the girl handed Kyle a pokeball and ran off.

_Thank you. My name is Droplette. My dear trainer got a deadly poison because of me and has less than half an hour to live. She was more worried about me than herself the whole time.I was the only family she had._ Droplette explained the situation.

_We welcome you to our team. You are a much needed addition,_ Vine said. They all got more acquainted on their way to the gym.

"We are here" Kyle said.

_Let's get this party on a roll!_ Lilly exclaimed. They all took in a deep breath and stepped through the doors.

~x~

The inside of the gym looked like a restaurant. Kyle was stopped by doorman again.

"Hello I am Clyde! I am a guide for trainers challenging a gym. We appreciate you this to commemorate the occasion." Clyde said handing her a fresh water bottle.

"Fresh water?" Kyle asked perplexed.

"Yeah, it can heal your Pokemon" Clyde said. he walked off before Kyle had a chance to thank him. Kyle walked into a room and the first thing she saw was a huge red curtain with a flame symbol on it.

_Try stepping on the water one,_ Panpour said drawing Kyle's attention to the buttons on the floor.

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt" Kyle said and stepped onto the far right button which opened the curtain.

_Good job_ Lilly said to Droplette. Before anyone could say anything else Kyle ran into a waiter.

"Welcome to the Straiton Gym! Care for a taste of battle? I'll serve up the first course!" He then threw a Lillipup. Kyle grabbed a pokeball and tossed it. It turned out to be Meloy instead of Vine!

_I am not going to be able to take him on…_ Meloy said.

"Switch, Vine!" Kyle said, tossing out Vine. Vine soon took quick care of it and the battle was over.

"Great battle! You are a trainer with a lot of pepper!" The waiter exclaimed before going back to cleaning tables.

_Don't make a mistake like that again, please?_ Vine said.

" I won't" Kyle said as she rushed back from the PokeCenter. They had to fight a waitress before they could get to the gym leaders.

_We are finally here, it is my time to shine!_ Patty said. Kyle walked up to the green haired dude she had seen earlier in the day.

"Welcome to the Straiton City Pokemon Gym." Green head said. From behind him stepped Red head.

"I am Chili! I light things up with fire-type Pokemon!"

"I'm a water-type specialist, and my name is Cress." Blue head said as he stepped out from behind Green head.

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass type Pokemon" Green head said finally. "Um you see… as for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er…" Cilan started.

"Oh, enough! Listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle! It'll be based on the type of the first Pokemon you chose!." Chili explained.

"That is indeed the case. and the partner you first chose was Grass type, it seems." Cress added.

"Ta-da! The fire type scorcher Chili - that's me- will be your opponent!" Chili said.

_Well this should be fun_ Lilly said.

_Let's go already!_Meloy said.

"I am the strongest of us brother's don't think it will be that easy! Go Lillipup!" Chili said.

"All talk and no bite. Go Vine!" Kyle said. Vine wrapped the Lillipup to start. The Lillipup raised it's attack. Vine whipped him. The Lillipup bit him in return.

_Bad puppy needs a spanking_ Vine said as he whipped the Lillipup for every time the Pokemon even showed his teeth. The Lillipup didn't last long.

"Good Job Vine, go Droplette!" Kyle said as Chili tossed out a pansear. Droplette immediately started shooting water at him. The Pansear kept trying to set Droplette on fire but it didn't work and he soon passed out.

_See how good I am?aren't you glad I joined?_ Droplette said, trying to prove himself.

"Extremely" Kyle answered.

"You burned me out! Amazing!" Chili said.

" That was amazing! Here is the Triad Badge" Cilan said. He handed Kyle a hard object. It was made of gold and had three continuous diamond shapes. Inside each diamond was a red, green, or blue diamond shape gemstone. "We also would like to give you this TM." Cilan added giving Kyle the cd. " Have your Pokemon listen to the instructions and they will learn the move!"

"You are a worthy opponent to have beaten us brothers first, sir" Cress said.

" Yeah! We are still considered novice gym leaders but we were getting hot in the head till you cooled us down!" Chili added.

"Thanks for the gym badge. I am going to go leave now, I haven't had lunch and it is almost dinner time, My Pokemon and I are hungry" Kyle said.

"My, that won't do. We humbly ask you to stay and dine on our food. It will be our treat" Cress said.

" Yes, even though we are a gym, we are also a restaurant. Please come eat here any time. It will be on the house" Cilan said.

"We are the Best in the region!" Chili said. They all looked at Kyle expectantly.

"Well, if you insist. I would be stupid not to accept your offer to eat the best food in the region! I want to pay you though" Kyle said.

"It would be an insult to us if you paid us, please enjoy our food" Cress said. Cress lead Kyle to a table in the V.I.P. section and left with the others to make the food.

_I could live like this! I feel like royalty!_ Patty stated.

_I hope the rest of the gyms are like this!_ Droplette added.

"Yeah I could get used to this."Kyle agreed. She released all of her Pokemon and dug into the food that had been brought to them. It was the best thing they ever tasted.

_So this is what victory taste like_ Vine said.


	8. Abuse

**Abuse**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon:5** Snivy( Level 14), Panpour( Level 11), Lillipup (Level 10), PatRat (Level 10), Purrloin (Level 10)_

_**PokeDex:** 8_

_**Gym Badges:** 1_

Kyle left the gym after being fully stuffed. Right outside the door was a girl with purple hair, wearing a labcoat and big spectacles.

"Hi, I am Fennel! Professor Juniper told me to help you out. Follow me!" Fennel said. She grabbed Kyle's hand and began leading her to one of the houses.

_Hey, should we let her be dragging us along like this?_ Droplette asked.

_She did say Professor Juniper asked her to help us, and I trust Juniper._ Vine answered. They entered the house and were lead to a staircase.

"These are stairs. Well obviously they are stairs. Come on my Lab is upstairs!" Fennel pushed Kyle up the stairs.

"Wait a second! What is going on!" Kyle asked.

"I am going to help you out with something, but first I need you to go catch me a Munna. They can be found in the dreamyard. Now get going!" Fennel pushed her out of the lab.

"Couldn't she have told me that without dragging me all the way to her house?"

_I think she has a screw loose,_ Meloy said.

_A screw?! I Think her head is full of loose screws!_Patty exclaimed.

_Is that why I heard a rattling sound when she was running?_Lilly asked curiously.

"Okay guys, stop making fun of the lady and go search for the Munna" Kyle said. She released them all and they started searching.

"Hey Kyle! Are you looking for the mysterious Pokemon to?" Bianca called.

"The Munna?" Kyle asked.

"Oh that is it's name? Fennel only told me why I needed to find it." Bianca replied.

"She didn't tell me that. What is the reason that we need to find it?" Kyle asked curiously.

"You know how Team Plasma keeps saying that Pokemon want to be liberated? Fennel wants to prove them wrong. She needs the dream mist that the Munna gives off. It can show us what a Pokemon dreams. If the Pokemon shows nightmares about being captured, then they are right and Fennel will do anything to help release them." Bianca said.

_Then we need to find Munna!_ Vine said. The Pokemon began searching even more fervently. A noise came from the other side of a wall.

"That sounded like a Pokemon!Let's go check it out!" Bianca said excitedly. She ran off quickly while Kyle collected her Pokemon and chased after her. The Munna was sitting there eating flowers when Kyle joined Bianca.

"It looks so peaceful"Kyle whispered to Bianca. They could hear running footsteps coming towards Munna stopped what it was doing and went on high alert.

_We better be ready for a fight!_ Lilly said.

_You are always looking for a fight, can't you ever think about anything else?_ Patty asked.

_Is there anything else to think of? I don't care about what I look like as much as you do_ Lilly replied.

_Boys!_ Patty exclaimed.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Bianca yelled. The footsteps belonged to two Team Plasma goons. They were at the moment kicking the Munna and yelling something at it. Kyle pushed between the goons and Munna.

"You little kids get out of our way! Yer're keeping mercy from Pokemon!" The male goon said.

" Keeping it from the Pokemon? I think I am giving it to them. You are not going to touch Munna again" Kyle said coldly. Bianca was trying to get to Kyle, but the female goon was stopping her. The Male goon got so close to Kyle she could smell his rotting breath.

"Look here little boy. Yer are too young to understand what we are trying to do. Why don't you hand me yer Pokemon and then run along and play house with yer little stupid girlfriend." The male goon spit on Kyle's face.

"Don't hurt Kyle" Bianca cried. Kyle slapped the male goon.

"You got three things wrong. One, Bianca is not stupid. Two, I am not a kid. Finally three, I will never hand over my Pokemon to anyone, especially the likes of you" Kyle said so coldly, it was like the air around her froze.

"Boy yer going to regret doing that! If you won't give me your Pokemon, I will have to take them by force!" The male goon pulled out a pokeball. Kyle already had Vine in her hand.

_I will show them a lesson!_Vine said.

_Ahh, come on! I want a shot at them! Why is it always Vine!_ Lilly wined.

_Shut up, I will tell you later if you do_ Meloy said shutting Lilly up almost instantly.

"Go Vine" Kyle said. "Teach him a lesson!"

"Mess this child up along with his Pokemon!"The male goon tossed out a Purrloin.

_Another cat! Why can't I get anything else!_ Vine said exasperatedly.

_Sorry that I am going to separate you from your trainer. It is your fault you got caught by a wimp. Mine is by far stronger, if not crueler. You can't get strong if your trainer is nice._ The Purrloin said.

_The battle hasn't even begun, no need to say sorry for something that hasn't, and will never, happen. She might not look the strongest, but that is because she isn't a guy. She is the kindest person ever, but you are right. You can't get stronger if your trainer is nice. She is nice, I am not. Your trainer got on her bad side, which put me in a bad mood, and you are going to have to deal with that!_ Vine said.

_That is the reason Vine is always chosen. Kyle knows he is the one who can be the meanest. All of the ones we really want to fight, she wants to beat to a bloody pulp, and he is the only one who can do it_ Meloy explained to Lilly as they watched him beat up the poor Purrloin without knocking him out.

"Hey, it isn't the Pokemon's fault. End it already Vine!" Kyle said.

_But his trainer and him said you were weak!_ Vine protested.

" You are proving them right by not listening to me! Stop hurting the Purrloin right now!" Kyle commanded. Vine ended the fight immediately.

_You were right, she is a strong trainer. Thank you both._ The purrloin said before it passed out.

"I seem to remember you saying you were going to make me regret something, what was it?" Kyle said.

"How could you lose to a kid? I will take him on. You come make sure his girlfriend doesn't do any funny business, however unlikely that is. I mean, I already took her Pokemon" The female goon said. Bianca sat on the ground crying. Kyle got furious, I mean, there was fire pouring out of her ears.

_Do you want me to make this one suffer?_ Vine asked hopefully.

"No" Kyle answered.

_Are you still going to be nice to them?!_ Meloy asked incredulously.

_Even I would get mad at this point_,Droplette said, whom never seemed to lose his temper.

"Oh, I am not being nice. Do you know what I want Vine?"Kyle asked.

_Yes. You must be really mad._ Vine said quietly. The Pokemon all went quiet trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Will you stop talking to yourself? I know you are scared, but can we skip the pants peeing? Why not skip all of it and you just give me your Pokemon? If I could beat the girl, I can beat you. As my partner just pointed out, men are way weaker than girls ever were" the female girl rattled. Kyle ignored her.

"Vine, explain the plan to the rest of them" Kyle told Vine.

_You sure you want to go through with this?_ Vine asked.

"Yes, I do" Kyle said.

_What can Vine be scared of? I don't want to know anymore?!_ Lilly said.

"So you still think I am a guy don't you? Everyone thinks I am a guy. Bianca stop crying for a second I need you to watch me wipe the floor with this girl. I am going to make her clean the ground with her tongue" Kyl said. Bianca wiped away her tears and nodded.

"The boy has always got to look good in front of the girls. I bet you are all talk and no bite! Let's get this show on the road!" The female goon yelled and threw out a Pokemon. This time it was a Lillipup.

"Go Lilly!" Kyle called. Lilly didn't last long against the opponent before he fainted. Next Kyle called out Meloy. Meloy was only able to scratch the Lillipup. Patty and Droplette fell just as easily.

"This is my last Pokemon" Kyle said sweating.

"Not as good as you said you were, huh? Still just a kid" the Female goon laughed.

"What is wrong with you Kyle? This isn't like you" Bianca called.

"Hey Fiona, something is wrong. I don't trust this kid, he is a whole lot better than that." The male goon said to the female goon.

"Oh Fred, you are just upset that I am better than You" Fiona said.

_I am done!_ Lilly said.

_Can I beat them to a bloody pulp now?!_ Vine asked.

"Time to get serious, Vine"Kyle replied.

"Oh, you were just playing earlier?" Fiona said lightly.

_With pleasure Vine_ said. He whipped the Lillipup so hard on the head that the crack sound echoed. Needless to say, the Lillipup fainted.

"What just happened?" Fiona said.

"You never knocked out any of my Pokemon, I lied. You might want to check your bags" Kyle said as Lilly stole the pokeball right out of Fiona's hands and ran off before she could catch him. Lilly put the ball in a pile of stuff next to Kyle. "While I distracted you, Lilly stole all of your things, including the stolen Pokemon. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the stick?" Kyle said humorlessly. Bianca screamed and Kyle started to walk towards her.

"Don't you dare move! You do and we slit her throat!" Fred roared. He had Bianca by the hair and a knife to her throat. Fiona made a move for the stolen stuff, but decided against fighting all of Kyle's mad Pokemon. Instead, she started trying to get the dream mist out of the Munna. Before she could even kick it again, the Speaker showed up.

"What are you stupid heads doing? I want you to come back right now!" The Speaker said angrily.

"That isn't Ghetsis when he is trying to gain people's trust with words, or when he is giving orders. That is him when he is angry! We better go and apologize!" Fred yelled, dropping both his knife and Bianca. Kyle was as white as ice as she stared at Ghetsis.

"Hey Kyle,are you okay?" Bianca asked, shaking Kyle's shoulder. Kyle woke up from his trance when Ghetsis disappeared.

"Yeah, I am fine. I should be asking you that" Kyle said, checking Bianca for injuries.

"I am fine thanks to you, thanks for getting my Oshawott back" Bianca said. She hugged Kyle with tears in her eyes. Just then a bigger Pokemon showed up and took the Munna away.

"What Pokemon was that?" Bianca asked.

"That would be a Musharna. It is the evolved form of the Munna, it is rare to see them both at the same time, what happened?" Fennel asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"I got to excited and needed to see how it was going, but it looks like I missed all the excitement" Fennel replied.

"You sure did" Bianca said. She explained what had happened.

"Well since the Musharna is the evolved form of the Munna, it probably wanted to help the Munna out. Hey look! It looks like the Munna left us a present!" Fennel said. She picked up the Dream Mist and ran off.

"I am going to heal my Pokemon and recover from what happened. I can't thank you enough Kyle" Bianca said before running off as well.

_Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost_ Meloy said.

_Yeah I have never seen you look like that. It was scary,_ Patty said.

"I did see a ghost. Ghetsis is my dad." Kyle said.

_Why is that like seeing a ghost, he was right there,_ Droplette stated.

_Isn't your dad supposed to be dead?_ Lilly asked.

_Yeah, I thought so to. We have seen him before, why couldn't you figure that out before?_ Vine added.

"I wasn't able to see Ghetsis through the crowd clearly last time and the last time I saw my dad was when I was eight. You guys are correct, he was dead. He died right in front of me and we buried him" Kyle said.


	9. Dreams

**Dreams**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon: 5** Snivy(Level 13), Panpour(Level 11), Lillipup(Level 10), PatRat(Level 10), Purrloin(Level 10)_

_**PokeDex:** 8_

_**Gym Badges:** 1_

Kyle walked into the Pokemon gym and asked for the gym leaders as she put a huge sack on the counter.

"Hey Kyle, what is going on?" Cilan asked.

"Come for more of our delicious food?" Chili asked.

"Actually no. I brought you guys a present" Kyle replied.

"You do not have to bring us a present" Cress said.

"Well, not exactly a present" Kyle corrected herself.

"Now I am curious, what is in bag?!" Chili exclaimed. Kyle dumped out the contents and out came about thirty pokeballs, all labeled.

"Why did you bring us Pokemon?" Cilan asked.

"I retrieved stolen Pokemon from Team Plasma goons. I labeled each Pokemon with their owners name. I figured you guys would be able to get them back to their trainers faster than I could with your connections" Kyle said. After the incident in Dreamyard, Kyle had gone around stealing from the Team Plasma goons.

"Of course we will. I can't imagine how you got all these when we couldn't even find a Team Plasma goon, but I won't ask" Cress said.

"Thanks, it would be a long story. Well I have some things to do, so I am going to get going" Kyle said before they could talk about food.

_What, not going to tell them every Team Plasma goon around came after you since you beat the highest ranking goons in town?_ Meloy said. Kyle chose to ignore him.

"We are going to Fennel's now" Kyle stated.

_Are we really going to that loons house?_ Patty complained.

"Yeah, since we are going to drag any garbage along with us we need to go see her invention. Juniper asked me to." Kyle said. She entered into Fennel's house.

_Haven't you paid her back enough?_ Lilly complained.

"No, she is the one who gave me the opportunity to be a trainer and also taught me everything. It is something you can never truly pay back" Kyle said as she opened the door to the lab.

"I thought you were never going to show up! Bianca already stopped by. She wouldn't let me try my invention on her Pokemon though… Can I try it on one of yours? Please?All of my fainted on the first few test runs!" Fennel said.

_Don't let her try it on me! It might ruin my tail!_ Patty said.

_Yeah,I can't fight it, I don't want to_ Lilly said.

"What about you guys?" Kyle asked the others.

_I don't dream_ Meloy said.

_You don't want to see what I dream of…_ Vine trailed off.

_I will do it_ Droplette said.

"Sure, I will let you try it on one of my Pokemon" Kyle said.

"Oh great! Here, give it to me and I will get it hooked up!" Fennel said. Kyle released Droplette and gave him to Fennel.

"Thank you for helping Fennel. I am Amnita, I made the Pokemon storage system, and I am Fennel's assistant. As you can tell she can get pretty excited and I am here to make sure she doesn't blow the world up. Here, give this Ouran berry to your Panpour. If it feels like it is going to faint, have it eat this. It will heal him some" Amnita said.

"Thanks" Kyle said and handed it to Droplette whom heard everything.

"Okay we are ready, Let's hope this works!" Fennel said and she flipped the switch. The machine started to light up and Droplette fell asleep. The screen came on and Fennel did an evil laugh. "Oops, I got excited" Fennel said after everyone gave her a look. They quieted down when a picture showed up on the screen. It was the little girl whom had been Droplette's first owner. She was bullied by other little kids and Droplette was her only friend. Droplette literally caught herself. She stole a pokeball from a PokeMart and gave it to the little girl. When the little girl refused to throw it, Droplette threw it himself and jumped into the pokeball. The girl was so happy that she cried. Fennel turned of the machine and wiped away the tears. "Where is that little girl?"

"She died the same day I got Droplette. She gave her to me because she didn't want Droplette to see her in pain. She ate a poison berry that Droplette was going to eat. We watched over her as she died unable to do anything. We buried her in the Dreamyard under a bunch of flowers" Kyle answered. Fennel and Amnita both started to bawl. Kyle waited for them to finish.

"Here, give me you Xtransceiver" Fennel said. Kyle handed it to her and watched as she tinkered with it. "Here you go. I added C-gear to it. You can now access the internet with it, It was what Juniper wanted me to give you.I also added the dream feature to it. You can see your Pokemon's dreams so you can understand them better" Fennel explained. Kyle said thank you and left.

_Can we go visit the grave please? I just want to see it one more time before we leave,_ Droplette asked.

"Yes of course. We will come back any time to see her as well" Kyle said, changing her course from the Inn to the Dreamyard. The sun was setting when they got to the Dreamyard. They stood in silence for a moment as they prayed in front of the little girl's grave. They were about to leave when her ghost suddenly stood above the began to cry while the other Pokemon hid behind Kyle, well all besides Vine and Meloy.

_You guys are stupid, it isn't a ghost,_ Meloy chastised.

_That is a mean trick to play, Munna_ Vine said. The Munna came out of it's hiding spot.

_I am sorry, I was just trying to thank you guys._

_Thank you Munna. I am happy_ Droplette said.

_Please call me Luna._ The Munna said.

"That was nice of you, Luna" Kyle said.

_So you really can talk to us?_ Luna asked.

_Yeah she can, she is very good at it!_ Lilly said proudly.

_Battle me!_ Luna said suddenly.

_We can't battle you!_ Droplette said.

_Why not? _Luna asked curiously.

_Because you just gave us a gift!_ Patty said.

_No matter how much I love fighting, this is a fight I can't fight,_ Lilly said.

"I will battle you" Kyle said. "Vine, get ready."

_Please don't fight her?!_ Droplette said.

_Yeah, how can you be so rude?_ Patty asked.

_Aren't you guys being rude and insulting her yourself?_ Meloy asked.

_Insulting her?_ Lilly asked. At this point the battle had already started and there was no way to stop it.

_Don't you remember what the one thing every Pokemon wants? Or did you forget when you got it and start taking what you have for granted?_ Meloy chastised.

_They want a good trainer_ Droplette said as it all dawned on them. By this time Munna had already been captured.

"Welcome to the team!" Kyle said.

_I am glad to be here_ Luna said.

_You should be glad that your new trainer understands Pokemon better than Pokemon do sometimes_ Vine said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, now that we have six to our team, let's name partners" Kyle said.

_Partners?_ Vine asked. Everyone was curious now. If Vine, second in charge, didn't know it must be good.

"Yeah partners. If one of you faint during a fight, we need to plan who will take your place. I already know who the partners are. Vine, you are partnered with Droplette. You are the vanguard. You will go out and attack the enemy first as well as get all of the information on them. Since you guys have the most attack, this is a good place for you guys to be. Lilly and Patty shall be partners. Since you guys have equal stats, you will be good for back up. If Vine and Droplette can't take care of them you will be back up. Meloy, Luna. You two shall be medical help. Since you guys don't really have great attack, but you have great stamina, you guys will stand in while I heal the other Pokemon. Any objections?" Kyle said.

_Yeah, why am I partnered with this dweeb? I want to be partnered with Luna since she is a girl_ Patty wined.

_I don't want to be stuck with a girl! I also don't like my position! I want to be in vanguard!_ Lilly said.

"Patty, if you were partnered with Luna, I can already tell you would be have a beauty contest every chance you got. I already know you are going to try anyways, so I am giving you less chances not only for Luna's sake, but for everyone else's sanity. Lilly there is more to your partnerships. Like I said earlier, Vine and Droplette have the highest attack. They also balance each other out well. Vine is stronger than Droplette and take on his weak points. Droplette, although weaker, he is the perfect match for vine because he can fill all of Vine's weak points, making them almost invincible. Since you and Patty are very well rounded, you make a very good defense have great stamina, and you can give a pretty good hit to almost any Pokemon since your moves aren't specialized. Meloy and Luna really only have stamina, and they have assist moves. They can assist you guys when you are over your heads. They can also be a wall as I heal you guys. They get the short end of the stick honestly, and if they don't want it they don't have to have it. They have yet to complain yet so you two stuck a sock in it" Kyle explained.

_I like Kyle already. I am fine with it_ Luna said.

"If there is no more complaints, I say we stop by Element Restaurant and eat, then go back to the Inn and sleep" Kyle said.

_Sounds like a plan_ Vine all talked the entire way to the food, while they ate, and some even talked in their sleep!

"They are so cute!" Kyle whispered as she put them all in their own little beds she had bought with the keash they earned beating all the Team Plasma grunts.

_You really do act like a girl in the night_ Vine asked.

"Is that a problem?" Kyle asked.

_No, just refreshing._

"I enjoy the night. It can hide all of my secrets. It hides the ugliness of the world and only shows the beauty. Day makes everything to easy to be seen. Every ugly thing is as clear as ice."

_I knew it, you are the strangest person ever! All the other people I ever met liked the day because the night hid all the beautiful things and all the bad things came out to crawl._ Vine said.

"Actually, it is the exact opposite. People are more likely to be on guard in the night anymore so all the bad things happen right under their noses. Only the inexperienced do anything in the night. Secrets are harder to figure in the dark so people relax more and it makes them more beautiful. Well, you ready Vine?" Kyle asked.

_Yeah let's go. We need to get back so we can get enough sleep._ Vine said. Kyle had transformed herself and she actually looked like a girl. She had on a brown wig that hung down to her shoulders. She had on a pretty blue dress and heels.

"Let's go see if we can get any information about my mother" Kyle said. Every night they went out and looked for more information about her mom and Team Plasma. It was easier to get people to remember things if it was the middle of the night and the girl was distraught. "Hey, I wonder if I could watch your dream tonight?" Kyle asked.

_I would you rather not. I have things I want to keep to myself. I might tell you one day though,_ Vine said.


	10. Pokenapped!

** Pokenapped!**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon:** Snivy(Level 16), Panpour(Level 13), Lillipup(Level 12), PatRat(Level 12), Purrloin(Level 11), Munna(Level 11)_

_**PokeDex:** 9_

_**Gym Badges:** 1_

Kyle looked at the road. They were headed to the next town.

_This one looks like it is going to be a long one. We might need to go camping!_ Lilly said excitedly.

"Great, that will be fun" Kyle said sarcastically.

_Good thing we bought the gear,_ Vine said helpfully.

_It will be like when we actually lived in the wild, except with better food!_ Patty said. Kyle softened at that realizing that no matter how much they wanted to get stronger, they probably were home sick.

"Okay, but you guys are going to teach me how, I have never done it before" Kyle said. They all started explaining happily as they went along. Kyle was even starting to look forward to camping.

_Do you guys here that?_ Lilly asked.

"What is it?" Kyle asked. Lilly had the best hearing out of the group.

_It sounds like laughing?_ Lilly answered confused.

_Is there something with laughing?_ Luna asked.

_No, I just haven't heard any like this._

"Well I know why. You guys haven't really been around little kids have you? There is a daycare for both humans and Pokemon right next to each other. Do you guys want to stay at the Daycare?" Kyle joked.

_No way I am going in there! I am not a baby!_ Meloy exclaimed. Everyone laughed because it was the most worked up that he had ever gotten. Kyle walked into the Daycare and looked at all the beady eyes looking at her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Welcome, my name is Miss Heather. I own this Daycare, my parents run the POkemon Daycare next door. I see you are a trainer, will you come in please? Children, we have a guest, please be nice to the trainer" Miss Heather said as she led Kyle to a chair and all the children circled around. "I am sorry, I had a friend coming to tell them stories and she got sick. They were very upset, can you please help me out son?" Miss Heather asked softly.

_We can't we need to get moving,_ Vine said. Kyle looked at all the excited children and her heart melted, after all, she was a girl.

"Ok, I will" Kyle said.

"Thank you so much!" Miss Heather said. Kyle turned to all the kids.

"Hi guys, my name is Kyle and I am a Pokemon Trainer. I work with Pokemon to become the best trainer." Kyle started before she was interrupted.

"Hey, why do you want to become the best?" a little girl asked.

"Dinglefritz, it is because everyone wants to be the best" a boy said to her elbowing her in the stomach.

"No, that is a very good question. What is your name?" Kyle asked the little girl.

"My name is Isabella Rosella Martin" The girl said proudly.

"Well Isabella, everyone has a different reason for becoming the best. I am doing it so I can see my mom again. She went away and I am hoping if I can become the best I can find her. I also do it for my Pokemon. A Pokemon wants to become the best" Kyle answered. The little boy that had elbowed Isabella in the stomach raised his hand. "Yes what is your question?"

" How do you know your Pokemon want to be the best and why? The other day and fancy man from Team Plasma came and told us that Pokemon didn't want to be captured and that we should set them free. That is why they fight us when we see them." The boy said matter-of-factly.

"The man was wrong. A Pokemon's dream is to become the best. They enjoy battling each other and seeing the new things you get to see as you travel with a trainer. If you become the best you can go to new regions. Some Pokemon end up with sailors and they don't care about becoming the best anymore. A Pokemon's worst nightmare is to be set free. All the wild Pokemon would bully them and they can't be taken by another trainer anymore, the pokeballs reject them. The reason a Pokemon fights being captured is because they are trying to see if the trainer is worthy of training them. Team Plasma is a group of bad men. They bully their Pokemon and their Pokemon try to run away so they think all Pokemon want to be released. They are actually stealing Pokemon and not releasing them" Kyle explained.

"Sir, you didn't answer all of his question, how do you know all of this?" One of the teachers said.

_Don't tell them, Don't tell them. You are going to tell them aren't you?_ Vine said.

_She is going to tell them_ Droplette said.

"If you love Pokemon enough, and you listen close enough, some people can hear them. I have a friend who can even talk to Pokemon! He is the one who told me all of it" Kyle said.

_She didn't tell them, she lied to kids!_ Patty said.

_No she didn't, remember that one dude?_ Lilly said.

" Can we meet your Pokemon?"

"Sure, why not?" Kyle said.

_Because I don't want to? You are ignoring me? Great!_ Vine said sarcastically.

"This on here is Vine. He is my starter Pokemon. He doesn't like kids that much though so stay away from him" Kyle said. He introduced the rest and they began playing with the kids. When the kids went down for nap time, so did all of Kyle's Pokemon!

"Thank you so much son. I didn't know what I was going to do. They all love you now. I don't think you are ever going to be able to leave" Miss Heather as she pointedly looked at Isabella whom was sleeping on Kyle's lap. "I think she has a crush on you." Kyle blushed. "Some of these poor kids live here and hate trainers. That little boy earlier, his name is Robert. His parents are trainers and left him here when he was just a newborn. He is Isabella's brother. They watch other kids parents come a get them, but their's never came. Isabella is positive they will come back one day, but Robert gave up. I think you gave him an idea that not all trainers are bad" Miss Heather said.

_Well, maybe this detour was a good thing…_ Vine admitted reluctantly. Kyle just gave him the look. After everyone said woke up from the nap Kyle gave her good byes.

"I have gotta go to the next town so I can beat the gym" Kyle said.

"Can you stay here and live with us, please?" Robert said.

"I can't" Kyle said.

"Why not?" Isabella asked. All of the kids looked at Kyle sadly.

"Because if I stay here, I can never find my mom" Kyle said.

"So, If we become good trainers, we can find our parents?" Robert said slowly.

"Well, it is worth a shot, right?" Kyle said, and immediately regretted it. Isabella and Robert were getting the same look that she had gotten when she was planning something with Cheren and Bianca.

"Bye son, please come back" Miss Heather said.

"Why do you keep calling Kyla a boy, she is obviously a girl" one of the kids said.

"I am a boy, I just look like a girl" Kyle said hastily. She then turned to Miss Heather. "Any extra Pokemon I catch, I will send here for the kids. It is easier for both the kid and the Pokemon if they start when they are both young" Kyle said. Miss Heather thanked her profusely and Kyle left.

You really like kids don't you? Luna asked.

"Hey, they are all buds of potential. I have to make sure they don't turn out like the poor Team Plasma people." They continued to train, going back to the Daycare for rest.

"Hey Kyle! I just got the Triad Badge! We must have a battle!" Cheren said running up to her.

"Are you sure? You can't even breathe properly" Kyle said concerned.

"I am running away from kids, apparently some trainer before them came and they wanted me to find the he/she. They couldn't seem to decide" Cheren said looking at Kyle. "I knew you were close by so I came looking for you."

"Ha ha, those kids. Fine I will battle you since you have caught your breath" Kyle said.

I am soo going first! Vine said.

"Ok, Let's go Vine!" Kyle said. They just seemed to have the best of luck….not. Cheren called out Tepig.

_Let me go!_ Droplette said.

_No! Kyle, please let me do it! I can do it, and if I can't, you can still call out Droplette,_ Vine begged. Kyle agreed to Vine's pleas. Tepig kept raising his evasion. Vine used a new move called leaf tornado. It wasn't very effective, and Vine moved on to tackling which seemed to work.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Cheren cried. It took a lot out of Vine.

_Come on, switch!_ Droplette cried.

_Call him back!_ Lilly said.

"I won't. I trust Vine, if he says he can do it, he can do it. I just have to support him" Kyle said. The others saw the bond they shared. They all knew that Kyle could read their minds, but Vine was the only one whom could read Kyle's mind. They were so alike it scared them sometimes. They knew that this what it meant to be a true trainer, and it was what every Pokemon wanted. Vine hit with ember again and was barely hanging on, but so was Tepig. Kyle reached into her bag for something.

_No, I don't need a potion yet_ Vine said.

"But you are about to fall over" Kyle said in a pained whisper.

_I almost have him, just give me one more hit_ Vine pleaded. Kyle nodded and took her hand out of her bag. Cheren looked at her confused.

~x~

"You should use a Potion if you are going to survive this, Tepig is going to take you down!" Cheren exclaimed. Kyle just smiled, which made Cheren even more nervous. He might be smart, and Bianca might have been the idea machine, but there had always been something about Kyle. He just seemed to know everything. He played along with everything Cheren and Bianca did, but Kyle always truly got them out of the sticky situations. Kyle always said it was Cheren's brain that saved them. Cheren knew better, and he had every right to be nervous, he saw his Tepig faint.

~x~

"Come back, Vine!" Kyle called. Kyle hugged Vine. "Don't do that again!"

_I can't promise that I won't but I will try not to. I will tell you the reason later_ Vine told Kyle.

"This isn't over yet! Lillipup, end this!" Cheren cried. Kyle had already called Droplette. It didn't last very long at all. "Why can I not win against you?! I keep spending my nights writing up a strategy, but they never work! What are you doing differently?"

"Cheren, you are a very smart person, and because I am your friend, I am going to be honest. You think way too much and way too little. Doesn't make much sense does it? You think way too far into the future like the battle is going to last long, which it never will. You think too little because when you come up with a plan, you make no room for variables. Now dear Bianca, she thinks in the moment which is good for battling, but she doesn't plan at all. If you two made a team, no one could stop you" Kyle lectured. Cheren sat there like he was trying to soak it all in.

"You know Kyle. We always thought you were only muscle. You never really wished to do anything and always followed us around. I was annoyed by you at first, especially when my parents started asking you to make sure we didn't get into trouble. You were the sensible one. I am honestly jealous of you. Before you came it was always me and Bianca, You never would hear one of our names without the other. Then you came along and it became Kyle's gang and I started to hate you for it. But you know what? You are a very hard person to hate. You are honest, kind, sensible, and extremely loyal. You probably the true leader of our group. I will beat you though" Cheren ranted. Kyle wasn't very surprised, she already knew all of this.

"I look forward to it" Kyle said and held her hand out. Cheren took it and they shook on it. They let go and were about to head of in their separate directions when Team Plasma grunts came running between them with Bianca and a little girl chasing after them.

"Which way did they go!" Bianca exclaimed through her gasps.

"Who? Why are you running?" Cheren asked.

"Team Plasma!"

"They went that way, now why are you chasing them?" Cheren said as he pointed in the direction the grunts had gone.

"We need to catch them!" Bianca cried and started to run but Kyle grabbed her shoulders.

"Kyle, why are you stopping me! I need to catch them!" Bianca yelled.

"Calm down and look me in the eye. Good, now tell me why you are chasing after them. You know you are not a match for them" Kyle said soothingly.

"They stole this little girls Pokemon her mom had just given her!" Bianca cried.

"We must catch them! I will chase after them to make sure we don't lose them! Kyle, go get your Pokemon healed and then come join me!" Cheren yelled as he ran off. Kyle just shook her head and sighed.

"Bianca, you must stay here with this little girl and calm her down. She is very worried and needs your help" Kyle said. Bianca nodded and started talking to the crying girl. Kyle ran to the Daycare.

"Hey where is the fire Kyle?" Miss Heather asked.

"I need my Pokemon healed immediately. Some Team Plasma goons stole a little girls Pokemon" Kyle explained. The Day Care went into emergency mode. They healed Kyle's Pokemon quickly and locked the door behind her as she left.

_We have shadows_ Vine said as they caught Cheren in their sights. Kyle turned around and saw Robert and Isabella.

" What are you doing here?" Kyle asked sharply. Isabella looked scared but Robert stepped up bravely.

"We want to help you and learn from you how to be good trainers" Robert said.

"I am going to need you guys to do exactly what I tell you to do right now. I don't have time for me to take you back to the Day Care. I want you to stay next to Lilly and Patty the whole time ok?" Kyle said as she let Lilly and Patty out of their pokeballs. Robert and Isabella nodded.

_We will protect them,_ Lilly nodded and they joined Cheren.

"What are these squirts doing here?" Cheren asked.

"They stowed away. Don't worry, I will take care of them" Kyle said. Cheren nodded and they entered the cave. It was actually well lit.

"That stupid trainer made us steal from little kids! If only he didn't steal back all the Pokemon we worked so hard to steal in the first place!" grunt 1 said.

"Well, if only I didn't get attacked by Team Plasma in the first place, I wouldn't have known they stole Pokemon, and I wouldn't have to take them back" Kyle said scaring the grunts so hard that there was a tinkling sound. Cheren laughed.

"That was you?! I have heard there is a mysterious hero returning Pokemon. I should of known it was you!" Cheren said.

"What, I couldn't leave the poor Pokemon in their hands!" Kyle said defensively.

"We will never hand over this Pokemon! There are two of us and two of you. We will have to win with quality, not quantity this time George" Grunt number 2.

"That shouldn't be a problem, they are only kids. We have this in the bag Kirklen."

That is it! I can't be silent anymore! Let me at them! Droplette exclaimed.

"Fine, here we go! Droplette show them a thing or two about what happens when you steal Pokemon!" Kyle called as the bright light from inside the Pokemon showed and Droplette came out. Cheren started his battle as well.

"Well, this should be easy. Look at how those little twerps stick to you, you must own those Pokemon with them to. You can't possibly control more than one more Pokemon at a time!" George said triumphantly.

"Don't act like you have won the battle before it is finished, oh wait, it is over already? Couldn't you have had a little fun Vine? George was it? I don't control my Pokemon. They work with me because they want to" Kyle said. George looked like he wasn't going to believe that he lost.

"We refuse to return the Pokemon!" George yelled.

"Don't worry boys, you won't have to. We will do a team battle against these kids" One of the girls spit at the last word.

"They are not kids! They are amazing trainers! You are the kids! You will never be able to beat Kyle!" Robert exclaimed with agreement from Isabella.

"It looks like we will have to take care of the peanut gallery first!" The second lady said she tried to step around Kyle, whom refused to let her pass. Finally the woman pushed Kyle. Kyle shoved her against the wall.

"You have to take care of me and my Pokemon before you ever can even look at them" Kyle said icily.

_You know, you are very good at freezing the air with your words_ Meloy said.

"Fine, I will take care of you first!" The woman said, stepping up to the challenge.

"I am ready Kyle. We have been friends forever! We will be able to work like a well oiled machine!" Cheren exclaimed. The women both threw out a Purrloin.

_Really?! I hate cats!_ Vine exclaimed. Vine used leaf tornado on the first one. Tepig used ember on the second. Vine had been more effective. Without even looking at each other they switched opponents. Vine used leaf tornado on the second one while Tepig used ember on the first one. The Purrloins had only attacked Tepig. Now they were both fainted.

"Fine, we will give the Pokemon back, but you are the ones that are going to have to live with the guilt of putting this Pokemon through a lifetime of torture!" They yelled. Kirklen threw the Pokemon and Cheren could barely catch it.

"Pokemon trust us to help them and we trust them to protect us, what would we need to feel guilty about?" Cheren asked. He left with the Pokemon.

"Wow you were absolutely amazing!" Isabella exclaimed.

"You two! You can't ever follow me again! Do you know how dangerous that was!" Kyle said angrily.

"But Big Sis, you protected us! There was never any danger!" Robert said.

"Look I am not a girl!" Kyle said.

"Yeah you are! Don't lie to us!" Isabella said.

_No,no,no!_ Vine warned.

"Fine, you are right, I am a girl. You guys need to keep this a secret" Kyle said.

"We will, only if you promise to take us with you!" Robert said.

_Don't you even dare agree to this!_

"Please, we don't really have any family except each other and you are like a big sis to us" Isabella said with, the worst part, tears. Kyle gave up.

"Fine! But we have to tell Miss Heather" Kyle said.

"Yea! We get to go with Big Sis!" They started to chant.

"What have I gotten myself into!" Kyle asked the sky.

_Your fault completely. Hey I am feeling funny,_ Vine said. Vine suddenly began to glow. He then turned into a beam of light. When the light disappeared, Vine had evolved. He was now a Servine.


	11. Stalker or not?

**Stalker or not?**

_**Trainer**: N_

**_Pokemon:3_**

_**Gym Badges:**1_

N watched Kyle every chance he got. Ghetsis had questioned him a few times. Every time N had said he was out training. N smiled as Kyle put Robert and Isabella to bed. Kyle had been teaching them all there was to know about Pokemon. Every night he watched as Kyle dressed as a girl and went information scrying. It made him sad that he knew where Kyle's mom was and could not help her.

"You could help her you know" Ghetsis's voice came from behind his head. N almost jumped out of his skin.

"How did you know I was here? And why would you want to help her?" N asked.

"Please, who do you think I am? I would never let my king roam around without a guard of some kind. I want to help Kyle because I am the reason she is like that, pretending to be a girl" Ghetsis explained.

"Why would you be the reason for her situation?"

"I am her father. I used to be apart of Team Rocket before they fell apart. I don't know if you have noticed, but Kyle can talk to animals even better than you can. She can read their minds. I was very proud of her back then. I bragged about her to everyone. Kyle had been called Kaylen back then. Every Team Rocket member wanted her for experiments. She has had to live like this ever since. You can help her though, since she doesn't hate you. Ask her to join Team Plasma and become your Queen, my lord" Ghetsis said in N's ear before disappearing. N saw Kyle was about to leave, and knew that was his only chance.

~x~

Kyle had begun to enjoy the walks in the dark as she scourged for information. It was the only time she was able to be alone anymore.

_Something is wrong, we are not alone_ Vine said. Well, almost alone.

"Robert, Isabella, you can't come with me" Kyle said.

"I am not either of them" N said coming out from behind a tree.

_I hate him!_ Vine said.

"Hi, N. What are you here for?" Kyle asked ignoring Vine.

"What if I told you I knew where you mom is?" N asked. Kyle was immediately on guard.

"How do you know that I am looking for my mother?" Kyle asked.

"I have been watching you since you last saw me. I know how to get your mother."

_I told you I don't trust him._

"You have been stalking me!" Kyle said incredulously.

"No! Not stalking, just protecting?" N said slowly.

"Even if I accepted that, how would I be able to save my mom?"

_Don't you even fall for that!_ Vine warned.

"Join Team Plasma! They would release your mother and you could be with your father. You were right about how Team Plasma works, if you joined, we could work together to free Pokemon truly. People would listen to you more than me since you can read the Pokemon's mind" N explained. Kyle stood there for a moment with a look of shock on her face. N had a hopeful look on his face.

"How could you say that to me? I hate my father, and my mother would never forgive me if I joined Team Plasma. I know for a fact that Pokemon don't want to be released, or liberated, or whatever you want to call it. That happens to be their worst nightmare! I thought we could be friends, but if you truly feel that way, I can't be your friend. It isn't right!" Kyle said so coldly it looked like N had been burned. Kyle pushed past and continued on her way.

_I told you. You can't trust that dude._

"I know" Kyle said.

"Wait!" N cried out. He grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled her in close. Kyle tried to struggle, but N's grip was that of steel. "I see I can't make you join, but maybe we can still be friends?"

" Never" Kyle said, leaving N staring after her.

~x~

N tried to figure out what he had done wrong. He fumbled with what had happened and how he could fix it. Then he came to his own conclusion. He would just have to force everyone to do what he wanted.


	12. Family

**F****amily**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon:6** Servine( Level 19), Droplette (Level 14), Lillipup(Level 12), Patrat (Level 12), Purrloin (Level 12), Munna (Level 12)_

_**PokeDex:** 16_

**_Gym Badges:_** _1_

"Kyle, can we go get a Pokemon badge like you?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah! It is not fair!"Robert wined.

"You want to know unfair? Getting stuck with two snot nose brats! If you don't be quiet I am going to have to get you!" Kyle said. The two kids squealed and ran off into some grass to continue training their Pokemon. Isabella had a Pidove she had named Dove. Robert had caught a Blitzle that he named Lightning. The kids were never separated from their Pokemon.

_We need to go to the gym and get our second badge_ Vine prodded. They had put it off for an entire week hoping to avoid N.

"Yeah you're right, I will tell the kids" Kyle said reluctantly. Kyle called them over and told them the situation. The kids nodded and went back to training their Pokemon. They said if they couldn't go get a gym badge, they would just have to beat Kyle till they could.

_They are so funny, thinking they can beat us!_ Lilly laughed.

_No matter how much Vine dislikes them, I think they are a good influence on you,_Droplette said.

"Whatever, let's just find the gym and get the badge" Kyle said as they walked into town. As they passed people, they asked about Kyle's mom, but didn't learn anything. They did find out that the gym was in a Pokemon museum. Kyle was amazed at the sight of the museum.

_I wonder what is inside that thing_ said Droplette.

_I feel ancient things that should not be messed with_ Vine replied.

"We will just have to go in and find out" Kyle said. Kyle bumped into someone and almost hit the ground when someone grabbed her hand. "Thank you" Kyle said as she looked up. Her voice was caught in her throat, it burned with rage.

"Hello Kyle, girls should be more ladylike, right?" N whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing here!? Let go of my hand!" Kyle yelled. Some of the onlookers just snickered under their breaths about lover's quarrels.

"I am getting stronger. I just earned my second badge. I think I will show you what the difference between one badge to two badges" N said.

"Is that a challenge?" Kyle asked.

_Don't fall for his mind tricks!_ Meloy exclaimed.

_That seems like an interesting suggestion to me. Practice and all. I think your dummies need to have motivation, and this one gives me plenty,_ Vine said.

"Exactly" Kyle replied.

_Hey you two, why are going into battle so easily? You sound like Lilly drones!_ Meloy cried.

_Oh, just give up on them,_ Droplette said.

_It will be easier on you that way…_ Patty dragged.

_Yeah, even I am scared of them in this present state!_ Lilly said.

"So, challenge accepted?" N asked.

"One more thing, are there any strings attached to this one?" Kyle asked.

"Good question, good thing you asked. If I win, you come with me" N said.

"And If I win?" Kyle asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I don't see you gaining anything" N replied.

_Definitely have to win this one_ Vine said.

"Vine, teach him a lesson!"

"Go Woobat!" N called. It didn't last against Vine's fury. "Hey I thought that grass type were supposed to be calm and collected" N mentioned.

_Isn't that stereotypical of you, whom seems to speak to us_ Droplette said. N said nothing but sent out timburr. Vine had some trouble with him, but beat him as well.

"Switch out Vine, go Droplette!" Kyle said.

"Go Tympole!" N said. They both realized what had happened. They both sent out water Pokemon. "Looks like this will truly determine who is the best" N said.

" I have already won. If you weren't talking to me, you would have notice that your pokemon was using stupid moves. What happened to the Purrloin? How long have you had these Pokemon? Did you even catch them yourself? Don't tell me they were stolen! They don't want you to win at all, that is why they were so easy to beat" Kyle said. N Just stared at Kyle before walking off.

"Just you watch, I will get what I want. Zekrom will help me." N muttered under his breath so that Kyle could barely hear him.

_Hey, are we going to the gym?_ Lilly asked.

"No, we are going to the PokeCenter" Kyle said slowly.

_Is something wrong?_ Patty said. _If you keep up with that distressed face, your face is going to be stuck like that._

" Oh sorry, nothing is wrong" Kyle said with a fake smile.

_You're lying!_ Vine exclaimed.

"I said nothing is wrong" Kyle said sharply. The Pokemon got quiet. She hardly ever used that tone with them.

_Have we done something wrong?_ Lilly asked meekly.

"No" Kyle sighed. "You haven't done anything wrong. I just want to be left alone for a minute. Look, it is lunch time. Let's go find the brats and eat before we challenge the gym. They all agreed, since they knew they were unable to do so right now anyways.

"Hey big sis! Did you get the gym badge!" Robert called.

"Don't call me that! I am a boy!" Kyle answered. Kyle almost fell by the impact of hugs from both sides.

"I am sorry, did you get the badge?" Isabella asked.

"No. I had a hard time finding the gym. How about lunch?" Kyle asked.

"Yes!" Isabella and Robert said in unison.

"Then how about a picnic?" Kyle asked. Isabella and Robert were so excited they didn't speak. They were soon ready to eat so they headed to an area outside the city they had seen. They played and romped around until it was actually bedtime.

"Oh no! You can't go get your badge today!" Isabella exclaimed.

"It is fine" Kyle said.

"No it isn't! If we weren't with you, you might already have your third gym badge" Robert wined.

_He does have a point. We could always take them back_ Vine said. Kyle looked at Isabella's and Robert's upset faces.

"If I didn't want you guys with me, I would have left you at the Daycare and walked away. You wouldn't have even be able to follow me past the tall grass. I didn't though, so there is no reason for you to be upset" Kyle said. Isabella and Robert laid their heads on Kyle's lap and looked up at the stars.

"Thank you for bringing us" Robert said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"You showed us what are parents never would" Isabella added.

"What is going on you two?" Kyle asked nervously.

"We just wanted to thank you. You showed us what a family was like" Robert said. Kyle started to blush.

"You don't have to thank me" Kyle said.

"Yeah we do. Here we have a present for you" Robert said. " A crown for the best trainer ever." Robert put a flower crown on her head.

"And a kiss for the best sister!" Isabella said. She pecked Kyle's cheek. Kyle blushed like a cherry.

"Thank you guys" Kyle said and she hugged them. They stayed there a little longer looking at the stars. Soon Robert and Isabella fell asleep.

_They are good for you._ Vine said suddenly.

Yeah, you were so crabby, and now you are better! Patty added.

_It must be nice to have a family_ Meloy said.

"What are you talking about? We are family" Kyle said.

_Pokemon don't have family,_ Lilly said softly.

_No, that is not true. We are family, just like Kyle said. It is feelings that create a family, not blood_ Droplette said.

_We can't be family_ Vine said firmly.

"Why not?" Kyle asked.

_Because Pokemon are tools for our Trainers. We are your weapons, not family_ Vine explained. All of the Pokemon went silent.

"Listen to you, you sound like N" Kyle said.

_No I don't! How could you say that!_ Vine said indignantly

"N says we need to release Pokemon because they are tools we use and that you don't like it. You say you guys are tools. I say that Pokemon and People are partners, and in our case, family. You can't say that you are only weapons! You don't belong here with that thinking. I know you can't change your way of thinking overnight, but keep an open mind. That is the only way that you can keep moving forward. There is always something we don't know, and when we get stuck, our family helps us to keep going. There is always a way around something" Kyle said.

_Fine. I will try to keep an open mind,_ Vine agreed. _You know, at one point in time I would have agreed with N. You are not my first trainer. My first trainer never a good person. I didn't want to fight for him at all. I lost all of my battles I had with him on purpose. He would have gotten a new Pokemon, but I wouldn't let him. Every time I lost a battle he would beat me. I was taken away from him and he is in jail. Professor Juniper saved me. She treated me and I soon got better. I was happy when I was with her, but I knew she couldn't be my trainer. Then we met because of her. I knew instantly that you had to be my trainer. You almost chose Tepig and I got nervous. I am so glad you are my trainer._ Kyle didn't say anything. She gave Vine a hug and the rest of the Pokemon joined them for a big family hug.

"I have to go get our stuff from the inn. I don't want to move the brats. Can you guys watch them for me?" Kyle asked. The Pokemon nodded.

_I am coming_ Vine said.

"No, you need rest more than the rest of them. I will be fine, so stay here with them" Kyle said. As Kyle walked back from getting their stuff she began to think. _What is Zekrom? I have a really bad feeling about this. Why is my dad still alive? What am I going to do about N? I need to find mom. I know that Isabella, Robert, and my Team are relying on me, but I don't know what to do!_

"Poor lost child. Can't find your Mommy. Must be so lonely. Is that why you are creating a new family? I wonder what your dear mother would say about being replaced." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who is there? Come out and show yourself!" Kyle commanded. Ghetsis came out from the shadows.

"Hello daughter, I am home!" Ghetsis said with a smile.


	13. Choice

** Choice**

_**Trainer:** Kyle_

_**Pokemon: 6** Superior (Level 19), Panpour (Level 14), Lillpup(Level 12), PatRat(Level 12), Purrloin(Level 12), Munna(Level 12)_

_**Pokedex:** 16_

_**Gym Badges:** 1_

"What do you want?"Kyle asked defensively.

"Is that how you treat your father whom you haven't seen in years?" Ghetsis asked.

"You aren't my father. My father died years ago. I never liked him in the first place."Kyle replied.

"Your mom is waiting for you with me. She is very worried about you. Why don't you come home with me?" Ghetsis asked.

"Tell my mother I am coming to save her. I am not going with you."

"Oh right, you have a new family don't you? Isabella and Robert, and all of your little Pokemon. Keep an open mind right? You should listen to your own advice. If you come with me, I will leave them alone."

"You will?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I will. I know you are worried about them since you heard about Zekrom. I know where Robert and Isabella's parents are. I can reunite them. Think about it, you can let them become a happy family again. We can give you the tools to become the best trainer and your Pokemon will be happy. You can be with your true family again. You can be with N, what do you say. Will you come with me? You can make everyone happy. Isn't that all you want to do? I am sorry for being a horrible dad for you. I promise I will change. I can fix everything, al you have to do is make the choice. Take my hand and all your problems will be gone" Ghetsis said as he held his hand out. "It will be the last one you will have to make, I will fix everything. You can be a kid. You can hang out with Cheren and Bianca, you won't have to hang out with pain." Kyle could see the picture he was painting. She could feel the longing she had for that life. Tears quietly came to her eyes. It was everything she could ever want. "You could be a girl again, instead of pretending to be a guy, Kaylen. Just take my hand." Kyle reached out for his hand. She wanted what he said to be true so bad. Then she saw the munna. She remembered something Luna had said to her.

_Someone is trying to show you a dream. I will try to keep them away though._ After that, Luna had been asleep for a long time. Kyle had seen the pain on her face but couldn't do anything. Kyle withdrew her hand immediately.

"Kaylen, what is wrong? Don't you want to come with daddy?" Ghetsis said in a voice that was patronizing. She realized that the period of time she had been gone, Vine would have worried, unless he couldn't get to her. Kyle slapped away Ghetsis's hand.

"I am Kyle. Kaylen has died a long time ago. Kaylen might have gone with you, she was a very kind person. She would have done anything for other people, even go through torture, which I would have to go through if I went with you, isn't that right? Kaylen is dead though. Kyle is my name. I am a completely different person. I don't sacrifice myself for others, because I am strong enough to protect both them and myself. I am also not kind. You ever dare to pull a trick like this again, and I won't be able to hold myself back. Get out of here and leave my family alone! I refuse to join your family. I will protect the family I have created. I want my mom back, and I will get her. You stay away from them" Kyle said. She began running towards the campsite. Ghetsis laughed darkly behind her.

"You think you can run from me? I will get my way! You are nothing but a selfish child. I will give you another choice! Pokemon or people? It is your choice. You can't save both!" Ghetsis laughed. Kyle finally made it to the campsite. Luna had put up a barrier to keep the Munna's abilities. The rest of the Pokemon were in battle. Isabella and Robert were also fighting. As soon as Kyle showed up, all of the enemy left.

"Are you guys okay?! I am sorry I left you alone. Thank you so much Luna, I should have payed more attention to you" Kyle said. Isabella ran crying to Kyle.

"They said we would never be able to see you again! They said you were one of them now." Isabella cried.

"I wasn't worried! I knew you would never do something like that! They hurt Pokemon!" Robert said stubbornly.

_I did the best I could, sorry I couldn't protect you too,_ Luna said.

"It is okay Luna, I am stronger than any illusion. Robert thank you for believing in me. I would never do something like that. We will see them again though. I don't have a doubt about that" Kyle said.

_What happened to you?_ Vine asked after Kyle managed to get everyone back to sleep.

"My dad showed up. He wanted me to join them. He had a Munna show me an illusion of what I wanted to happen and used it against me."

_I am sorry I wasn't with you._

"It is okay, there was nothing you could have done. I need to be strong" Kyle said. Vine soon went to sleep. Kyle looked at all of them with pain. She was the one whom put them into pain and they didn't blame her. No instead of that, they worried about her. Kyle knew that all of their futures were in her hands and they were fine with that. Kyle fell asleep with tears in her eyes.


End file.
